I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for transmitting reference signal and data in a wireless communication system.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless communication system may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station. The UE may transmit a reference signal and data to the base station. The reference signal may be used for channel estimation, data demodulation, and/or other purposes. The reference signal may be useful, but resources are consumed to transmit the reference signal. It is desirable to transmit the reference signal and data as efficiently as possible in order to improve resource utilization.